moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hranu Hawktotem
|Row 5 title = Position |Row 5 info = Chieftain of the Hawktotem Tribe |Row 6 title = Class |Row 6 info = Shaman of the Earth Mother |Row 7 title = Sobriquet |Row 7 info = Shield of the Shu'halo |Row 8 title = Affiliations |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Immediate relatives |Row 9 info = Various other children }}Hranu Hawktotem was a Shaman of the Earth Mother and leader of the Hawktotem Tribe. He was hanged outside of the gates of Stormwind City by Maxen Montclair and the First Regiment. Appearance General Hranu is about eight foot seven on a good day, and his weight is a bit under the average Tauren Male weight. While he is a bit thinner than most, one cannot really say that he is weak. He can contend with many Stonehoof or Ragetotem Braves. His fur is greying, showing that he's middle-aged, and has various scars on his body. He doesn't have much in the way of facial hair, nor does he have any piercings. Scars Over his lifetime, Hranu has contended with many enemies. Centaur, Quilboar, Grimtotem, Alliance -- if it threatened his people, you can bet Hranu has fought with it. Because of this, however, he has received a number of scars across his body. Most of them are smaller scars, ranging from normal weapons to spells. The smaller scars have mostly healed over time and grew back fur. They're not so easily distinguishable. The largest of the scars, however, can easily be seen. There are seven large scars that are only ever seen when Hranu doesn't have any armor on. There are three on his upper torso; one directly in the middle of his chest, one above his right hip, and one more on the lower left portion of his back, right above his butt, and one scar on each arm and leg. The scars in the middle of his chest and on each arm and leg are gunshot wounds. On each arm and leg, they were shot from far away, and engulf both biceps and most of his femur. The gunshot wound on his chest, however, was point blank and killed him on the spot. Luckily, less than a few seconds later, he was ressurected by Veritae, a Blood Elf Blood Knight, and she managed to close up his wounds and heal the more serious wounds. She brought him back to Dalaran, where she hired healers to patch him up even more. The Hawktotem then came to retrieve their Chieftain and he had had treatments of Druidic and Shamanic healing for many weeks after. The scar right above his right hip was during what was deemed by Hawktotem: The Battle of Ghosts. The synopsis of the event was to defend the ancient kodo graveyard from the Humans of the Bloodied Ninth. A warrior managed to get his axe deep into him and make a very large wound. It was mostly healed immediately by Hawktotem Druids and Shaman. The last scar is probably the oldest of all the large scars. On the lower left portion of his back, he was stabbed by a halberd. He was ambushed with a few of his loyal friends, by Grimtotem. Armor Ceremonial and casual wear Hranu has one or two ceremonial and casual pieces of clothing that he wears. One of the first things he wears out and about casually and at ceremonies is his headdress. Sagapoe, the second Tribe Champion of the Hawktotem, made it out of Swoop and Plainstrider feathers and kodo hide leather. Ever since she disappeared, he's worn it. He has has a blue and black kilt that he kept ever since his Grimtotem days. He usually wears it without a shirt. Armor Sets Cobalt Set His cobalt set, or his "purple" set, is easily one of the most recognizible sets for a Shaman within the Horde. He requested that it be look like the High Warlord's Shaman armor, however, with small differences. He needed it to be made of Cobalt. It includes a mace and shield. Vestaments of the Chieftain This brown set is also another look alike set. Made by one of the Hawktotem blacksmiths, this old set was the first War Armor Hranu ever possessed. With it comes an axe and Shield. It's mostly akin to the Blood Guard/Legionnaire set of PvP gear. Shadow of the Father This set of armor is his fathers old set of armor. Remade by the blacksmiths and leatherworkers of the Hawktotem, it has been strengthened, tested, and made sure that it fits the Chieftain. The only piece of armor that wasn't apart of the original set was the helmet -- Hranu made it himself out of kodo hide and bone. Personality Overview Hranu, face value, would seem like any other Tauren. Noble, honorable, kind, peaceful. When meeting others, he is generally respectful. When around allies, he is generally kind-hearted and can be funny. When around the Tribe, he is generally serious, stern, but in a fatherly kind of way. However, this is not the case. Despite what people may think of him, he was a Grimtotem. Aggressiveness isn't uncommon with him, and often shows his aggressive side in combat. The last year or so, however, has changed Hranu from a vengeful Chieftain to a Bloodhoof Chieftain, of sorts. He is still actively aggressive, but not cruel. Hranu has committed many atrocities in his life. More often than not, he questions himself when alone, and usually keeps these feelings bottled up until battle comes and he can let it all out. Regret isn't out of reach with Hranu, but he has only shown this side to intimate partners, or a select few of his Champions. Racism Hranu for much of his life was a deep-seated racist. Having grown up and finished his adulthood rites with the Grimtotem, he learned that the Shu'halo were the greatest race that has graced the world, and that almost all other races were lesser than them. Even after he and his family left the Grimtotem, and his induction in the Horde, he held onto the prejudice in his heart. It was a long time before he began to let go of his feelings of racism. The first time he felt a kinship towards a person of another race was when they were only as brutal in their tactics and methods as he was. Two in particular were Annexious, the Elven leader of the Will of Dath'remar and Kazrasa, an Orc leader of the Garrosh'kar Skullcleavers. Both leaders sought the Hawktotem's support and proved that they were effective against the Hawktotem's enemies, not hesitating when the Hawktotem showed that they were not to be trifled with. It was the Garrosh'kar Skullcleavers that most mixed with the Hawktotem, as the Garrosh'kar were just as brutal and racist as the Hawktotem. However, as Hranu grew older, he began to release his grip on his prejudice. He began to teach Shaman of other races and used shamanism to act as a bridge between multiple other shaman from other organizations. The more he began to accept the fact the other races were coming closer and closer to the Shu'halo, the more he let go of his racism. At the end of his life, he was more than likely the least racist he would ever be. He had several close allies who were other races, and had several Orcs who saw Hranu as the father they never had -- it is even said Hranu had interracial relations. He even saw his enemy, Marshal Maxen Montclair, as his brother in battle and his friend. History Childhood Hranu Hawktotem was not always a Hawktotem. He was born in what is now the Thousand Needles, on the Darkcloud Pinnacle, to a Warrior Father, and a Shaman Mother. His bloodline was of noble Grimtotem that transcended what the Grimtotem we know now. A description of Hranu's bloodline would be much akin to the noble Bloodrage, or the contemplative and spiritual Skychaser. That's beside the point, however. Hranu didn't acknowledge his bloodline while growing up. All he knew was Grimtotem. He lived it. He was taught how to fight, survive, and everything a Grimtotem knew, he knew. The unncessary aggressiveness, the 'do what is neccesary' attitude that seemed to be rampant in the camp. Hranu knew that. Hranu lived that. And, if he were not the eldest of three, he would've lived that the rest of his life. This was not the case, however. Hranu's blood family consisted of his Grandsire, Father, Mother, Uncle, Aunt, Younger Brother, and youngest Sister. His Younger Brother, named Hawenn, after his Grandsire, was born when Hranu was seventeen years old. His younger sister was born when he was thirty-six. It was about six years later that the family planned to escape from the Grimtotem. Hranu and his Uncle, Naharak, were strictly against what the were planning on doing. Both revered the Grimtotem way of life. Young Hranu didn't understand why they had to leave. He had just finished his adulthood rites. He had many friends. A potential mate. He was adept at Shamanism. Still, at the back of his mind, he had to remain loyal to his family. He went with them. So did his Uncle... reluctantly. It was under the dark of night that they made their escape. They had packed their things the day before. There were no witnesses. Except for the letter that Hranu's Uncle left to the reavers of the Darkcloud Pinnacle... The Following of the Hawk Who would lead the family but the old, haggard Brave Hawenn. He was coming onto the age that he would've been cast aside if he were any other old Tauren. But he was Hawenn. He could best the strongest Brave of Darkcloud Pinnacle. And he lead his family across the Barrens. His head was always held high, spear in hand, ready to thwart any danger that would want to harm his family. He, his son, Garok, Naharak, and Hranu were fending off raids from Centaur and Quilboar. The Quilboar raids weren't the hardest to fend off. They relied on their numbers more than anything else, and just swarmed them, but the four males could easily fend them off. The Centaur raids were much harder to deal with, but luckily there were not many on the Warpath with the path they were travelling. Disaster struck when they drew close to what is now Durotar. Three Grimtotem Reavers ambushed them, and nearly killed Hranu's mother. Luckily, they were fended off... but that act of retaliation for what they did made Hranu nervous. Made Hranu think about what they had done. The "expedition" took weeks. They had found what they searched for, however... The Bloodhoof. They had met with the Bloodhoof elders, even the Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof, and pleaded to allow them to house and protect the family. It was revealed, after the Bloodhoof pledged their supporto f the family (or vice versa), that Hawenn was following a Hawk to their destination. He had no idea, no true intention, of where to go. But he trusted that Hawk. As soon as they found the Bloodhoof, it disappeared. To honor the Hawk, Hawenn made a totem weapon, to always remember the Hawk. And the Elders named him Hawktotem. He took it proudly, as a sect of the Bloodhoof Tribe. His family proudly took it, as well. Garok and his mate began to make small totems, for each family member, to identify with the sect. The Betrayal The sect of the Hawktotem gained a few Tauren, mainly close friends to the family, from other Tribes. They became enthralled with what the Hawktotem had so fervently believed in. Unity. Duty. Protection. Everything else that the individual believed in was a self-imposed code of honor, of ethics. Patrols had been made, and the Hawktotem took the forefront. It was a small patrol. It was almost every member of the Hawktotem, save for Hranu, Hawenn, and Hranu's youngest sister. Five in all, they were to explore the Thousand Needles to find supplies and scout ahead for what was to come. They never came back. Their bodies were discovered by Bloodhoof Braves. They were brought back and given the standard Tauren ceremonial burial. Rumors flew about who killed them. Centaur? Likely. Quilboar? Less likely, but totally possible. Hranu knew, deep in his heart, though, that it was Grimtotem. He would be in a surprise when he found out, almost eleven years after, who did it. His Uncle. Naharak. Betrayed them all, and then fled to the Darkcloud Pinnacle. He vowed that the Hawktotem's true loyalty was to the Grimtotem, and he would make sure that all Bloodhoof loyal Hawktotem would be extinguished. Joining of the Horde Hawenn the Elder died shortly after what had happened. The Hawktotem family, what was left of it, was devastated. All that remained was Hranu's missing Uncle, and the three children. Hawenn left to join the Ragetotem to further his training as a Warrior, and Hranu's youngest sister stayed with the Bloodhoof to further her training. Hranu, however, wanted to be a free spirit. And he left the Tribes altogether. He went from Tribe to Tribe, helping where needed, but he just happened to be with the Bloodhoof, visiting his sister, when the Orcs came. He stayed with Cairne for as long as he was needed. His loyalties were with the Bloodhoof. He fought as almost every major battle with the Horde. Saw the Oracle of legend. Fought the corrupted Orcs to save Hellscream. Stood his ground at Mount Hyjal. Proudly charged the beaches of Theramore against Kul Tiras. All he knew was War. He left it all, and began his nomadic time once again. The Time of the Nomad Hranu spent much time as a nomad. When the world was in a struggle against Nefarian, Onyxia, the Molten Core, the Outlands, and the North, Hranu was.. walking. Wandering. He went from place to place, meeting the people, seeing what could be done in order to better the Tauren villages. He was often seen with one or two different Tauren, likely his other nomad friends. He frequented villages such as Camp Taurajo, Camp Mojache, the Freewind Post, Ghost Walker Post, the Sun Rock Retreat, Bloodhoof Village, and Thunder Bluff. He knew the inn keepers and the regular populace by name; he recieve his "Shu'halo" name, Ahok'awa (Ghost Paw in Taurahe) by hunting and killing a kodo, then giving everything away to the local populaces. In this time, he decided to come to terms with being Chieftain. He met his future mate, Azalee, and began the Hawktotem Tribe to aspire to something more peaceful in the world. His friend, Kowalu, also supported him heavily, along with a Druid named Hotaga. Together, with Hranu's leadership, they made the Hawktotem Tribe to be just like the Argent Crusade or the Earthen Ring. It didn't last long. ...And All He Knew Was War Hranu began the Tribe anew in Mulgore. He had convinced a few of this other nomadic friends to join him in a journey to all the Tauren villages to spread the word of the Hawktotem -- To show that there were those in the horde that didn't want War. That didn't wish to kill unless absoloutely necessary. They journied to Bloodhoof Village, Camp Taurajo, the Freewind Post, and Camp Mojache. As they began to move through Feralas on what Hranu's dubs 'The Feralas Trail', they found a dying Grimtotem in the middle of the road. Worried that it might be an ambush, they prepped themselves for combat, and moved to heal the Grimtotem. As Hranu began to heal the unlikeliest of people, the trap was sprung. Only, this wasn't a Grimtotem ambush. It was a Night Elf one. They ambushers were many, and they were quick. They disarmed all three Tauren, tied them up, and hauled them away without a real fight. The Grimtotem was left there to die, much to Hranu's dismay; for future ambushes. They were taken to Nijel's Point and had unfortunately been left to the Humans. Hranu and his two friends were tortured for Horde military movements. Being from a peaceful Tribe, none of them knew anything about the Horde military. His two friends were first. They were tortured for hours on end, and died while at Nijel's Point. Hranu, however, was tortured, but escaped. As he crawled away from Nijel's Point, he swore to avenge his fallen brothers. The Rise of the Hawktotem Hranu was given armor and a weapon at the Ghost Walker Post, along with a black Kodo named Daisy, and they sent him quickly to Mulgore, aided by one Ghost Walker Brave. The Ghost Walker Brave was as black as night, and told Hranu he was of the Shadowhoof, and that he would protect his life as long as Hranu needed. Hranu got to Mulgore, and he asked the Shadowhoof to go back to the Ghost Walker Post and await for reinforcements, to be ready for an attack on Nijel's Point. As he moved into Bloodhoof Village, he saw none other then Hotaga patrolling the village, awaiting Hranu's return. Hranu told him his story, and of his sworn oath. Hotaga knelt before Hranu, and swore that he would be the Spear of the Hawktotem, for as long as he may live. Together, they made the peaceloving Tribe into a Warlike one. The raided Astranaar, quickly, but retreated back to Mulgore to evade the Night Elves. They parted ways, and Hranu ran into yet another unlikely person. Azalee. The Seer of the Hawktotem; mother to Hawenn the Youngest﻿ Hranu and Azalee stared at each other for a good long while before they embraced each other. Azalee had long worried that she lost another that was very special to her, and long had she prayed for Hranu's safe return. They sat out by Stone Cairn Lake, and just sat in silence. Not long, though, Hranu spoke up about the Hawktotem's new goals and how she played the part in it. She became the Seer; master of all the spiritual side of the Hawktotem. It took her just a little bit to adjust to the Warlike view of the Hawktotem, but she adjusted her prayers and how she acted as such. The one thing Hranu loved about her was how much she complimented his personality. They were almost like exact opposites; Hranu was this aggressive, strong, and tenacious Tauren Shaman, while Azalee was this peaceful, yet ambitious, spiritual Druid. They conceived their first child not long after they had become mates, officially. It was said that both An'she and Mu'sha blessed the child to be the greatest Warrior among the Hawktotem. That he was supposed to be heir to Hranu's Chieftainship. It would never come to pass. Recruiting young Tauren Hranu's first 11 members of the newly formed Hawktotem were Druids. Yorrow, Hotaga, Azalee, Nahana, and Saagpoe were the first five. The First Five worked tirelessly to aid in whatever the Chieftain required to bring the Tribe back from the ashes of inactivity. From the ashes of nothingness. Hotaga set out to find Hranu's kin, while Azalee and Hranu worked on recruiting fresh young minds. Yorrow, stoic as he was, attempted to form bonds with many Druids of the Cenarion Circle that Hranu would later misuse as spies. Nahana and Sagapoe worked on administrative tasks. It was not long before the second Tribe Champion was elected; Sagapoe took the rank with dignity, pride, and integrity. She was always there help whenever the Hawktotem needed it. Numbers around this time were around twenty strongarms. It was then, Hranu announced they were moving to Camp Taurajo, temporarily, and then to Camp Mojache. While at Camp Mojache, Hotaga worked to strengthen the forces they had. Constantly challenging the others to duels, he was getting a feel for who had what and what had who when a some Tauren from the Nexarium, a Grimtotem based group that worked with the Bloodhoof. They annouced that they would help the Hawktotem in whatever way possible. There, a Death Knight caught Hranu's eye. His name was Raktas. He was a strong individual, but very cold in a literal sense. After the Nexarium disbanded, Raktas joined the Hawktotem just before they left for Feralas. And it was there where loyalties were tested. The Feralas Campaign - Security of the Feralas Trail﻿ The Feralas Campaign was largely undertaken due to Tauren nomads still being assaulted by hostile groups of Alliance and Grimtotem all along it from Camp Mojache to Shadowprey Village. With such close proximity to the island of the Feathermoon Stronghold and Grimtotem Camps, the offensive was undertaken. With news of the Hawktotem traveling to Feralas, the Night Elves were led by an unknown general in an aggressive campaign against Camp Mojache. Taking most of Feralas within a week, they began to siege the less-than-defensible position of the Camp. However, the general was unable to take the camp before the Hawktotem arrived and was repulsed. Knowing that his forces were outnumbered 2:1, Hranu arrayed his forces in three warbands. As the general of the Night Elven forces had taken a valuable pass, he feigns charges and retreats enough times for the Night Elves to charge them -- only to lead the Elves into an ambush. This became known as the Battle of the Feralas Trail and it was important to the advance of the Hawktotem. Unknown to both the Hawktotem and Night Elven forces at the time, a group of aggressive Orcish raiders came down from Desolace, rapidly taking largely undefended territory from the Night Elves. The two fronts pushed forward until the Night Elven general was forced into the Feathermoon Stronghold. With all of his forces in tow, Hranu assaulted the Feathermoon Stronghold. The assault was laughable at best -- with most of the sentinels killed, the general was easily slain. However, after Hranu dismissed all but his Honor Guard and Inner Council, he slaughtered the women and children of the Stronghold. This crime -- later found by a knight named Daviren, served as the basis for Hranu's execution. The Desolace Campaign With the Feathermoon Stronghold taken out of the picture and the Feralas Trail secured, Hranu and the Hawktotem moved through Feralas into Desolace -- along the way, being attacked by militant Draenei led by Casylia. Though the attacks were repulsed and the Hawktotem made it all the way to Shadowprey Village, they had to lick their wounds for it. As the Draenei and Tauren skirmished across Desolace, another threat emerged: Grimful and his Grimtotem mercenaries. After several verbal confrontations with the Grimtotem-loyal Grimful threatening violence, he savagely attacked several Hawktotem in broad-daylight in Thunder Bluff. Additionally, he had several Blood Elven allies assist him in carrying out the attempted assassinations. With the remainder of the Hawktotem fleeing Mulgore to Shadowprey Village, Hranu knew he was outnumbered. However, an ambitious Blood Elf named Annexious Bloodfury approached Hranu after capturing several of the Elven mercenaries with an alliance -- the Will of Dath'remar would aid the Hawktotem in their plight and in return, become good friends and allies. After several more skirmishes and the destruction of the mercenaries bases, Hranu confronted Grimful in his cave. The two seasoned combat veterans fought each other for what seemed like hours, but ultimately Hranu got the upperhand on Grimful and fled the cave -- trapping the Grimtotem under some rocks. Physical confrontations erupted across Mulgore between Hawktotem-loyal forces and Grimtotem-loyal forces, ultimately cause the Grimtotem to flee to Dire Maul, where the Horde dispatched many organizations to deal with the threat. Overwhelmingly, Grimful and his allies were (believed) to be slain. With the Grimtotem out of the way, Hranu and his Hawktotem led a campaign across Desolace. Defending the Ghost Walker Post and eventually assaulting Nijel's Point, they managed to complete what they set out to do -- destroy the torture devices held at Nijel's Point. It was not due to themselves, however; members of the Dominion of the Sun and Garrosh'kar Skullcleavers aided the Hawktotem in assaulting Nijel's Point. The Stonetalon Campaign WIP Birth and Death of Hawenn the Youngest WIP First Campaign for the Southern Barrens WIP The March of the Horde and the Second Campaign for the Southern Barrens WIP Second Feralas Campaign WIP Death Weeks after the failure of the Second Ferlas Campaign, Hranu was given a fake invitation to summit where the Horde leaders would gather to launch a new, joint campaign against the Alliance. Given the failure of the Horde Coalition forces in Feralas, Hranu accepted the invitation with doubts that the summit would achieve anything. He knew that most summits ended with nothing major being done. He also found it odd that a Tauren Druid bearing the sigil of the Cenarion Circle had given him the invitation, but he put it out of his mind. Due to his suspicions, Hranu recalled all of his Honor Guard and left the Tribe in the capable hands of the joint Seers Teodorie Stargazer, Eiyon Thundersun, and Pakhu Hawktotem. The Honor Guard, led by the Champion Bithip Ironhoof, left with Hranu to Grom'gol Base Camp. After one week, the Alliance trap had been sprung. A coalition force of The First Regiment, the Wolves of Greymane, the Lightsworn, and the Clergy of the Holy Light attacked Grom'gol. The Grom'gol Grunts and ten members of the Honor Guard fought bravely against the odds, but it was all for naught. The Honor Guard was slaughtered and Hranu was taken captive. Hranu had not seen the attack coming. Before the attack he had consulted the Earth Mother and attempted to have a vision, but his ancestors had remained silent to him. After the attack, when almost all of the Honor Guard were dead around him, he took as a sign that his life must end. There was dissension among the Alliance on how to exactly deal with Hranu. The Wolves of Greymane called for his immediate execution, while the Lightsworn and the Clergy demanded his release. After much deliberation, Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair declared that the prisoner must by tried by Stormwind Courts and commanded the First Regiment to see to the health of the prisoner and ensure his safety. The day after the attack on Grom'gol, the allies of the First left Stranglethorn. The First Regiment moved the prisoner through Duskwood, where a combined force of Kor'kron Raiders and rogue Hawktotem Tribesmembers led by an Orc named Brogarrth Flamebane. After the Kor'kron threatened to attack the First Regiment if they did not release Hranu, Hranu talked the Kor'kron and rogue Hawktotem down. Hranu was delivered to Westbrook Garrison to await his trial. Hranu spent about one or two weeks in the dungeons of Westbrook Keep. During this time, he almost murdered a nobleman accused of hiring an assassin on the Viscountess Madelynne Albrecht and was even in communication with the Seers of the Hawktotem, especially with Seer Eiyon Thundersun. The way this communication took place was through the Spirit of Air in order to carry their messages. Hranu lamented with the Seer that his crimes against the world would finally find justice and that his ancestors were not calling to him. He saw the irony in the situation, after cursing many in hoping that they would walk the world after their death, never being able to join their ancestors, he would be the one who was cursed. The trial was a speedy one. Hranu admitted to the court that he was guilty of the crimes. They sentenced him to death by hanging. Lord-Marshal Montclair attempted to argue that Hranu was an honorable combatant, thus a proper sentence would be death by military service on the Molten Front, but the Court opposed such a sentence, arguing that it would be possible for Hranu to escape and rejoin his Tribe and continue his campaigns across the world. After several more days and a few conversations with the Lord-Marshal in private, Hranu was hanged outside of Stormwind to a crowd. The crowd was divided between demanding the release of the Chieftain and calling for torment, but the hanging went off without a hitch. Hranu's body was delivered to his Tribe in Stranglethorn later the following week. A funeral service was held later that month where all of the Horde and other allies(outside of the Alliance) were allowed to attend. There were many Hawktotem speakers, but others speakers included Brogarrth Flamebane, Tendael Dawnlight, and others. He was burned as per the ritual and his ashes were scattered across Mulgore. Guardianship of his bastard son, Naharak, was given to Champion Arrok Hawktotem. Unfortunately, the rest of the Hawktotem dispersed as there was no longer any central leadership. Some splintered off into the Shattered Totem, the name of which was to honor the memory of their fallen Chieftain. Others went to other groups in the Horde, such as the Kor'kron Legion and the Sunguard. The Elder Seers and other Champions left to Northrend in order to find Hawenn the Younger, Hranu's younger brother to take up Chieftainship until Naharak came of age. Lastly, other Hawktotem simply waited in Mulgore for the Hawktotem to rise again. Most of the Hawktotem felt as though Hranu had joined his ancestors in death. The Inner Circle of the Hawktotem, consisting of the three Seers, knew that it was not so. Instead, Hranu was damned to walk the world as a spirit forever, not knowing rest. Eiyon Thundersun especially knew that there was no way to save Hranu's spirit, citing that it was the will of the Earth Mother. It's said that Naharak, when he took up his father's armor, is protected by his spirit. He calls upon two Spirit Wolves, calling them 'Wrath' and 'Fury'. He has said to his Shaman peers that they are his Father's spirit incarnate. Category:Tauren Category:Hawktotem Tribe Category:Shaman Category:Characters Category:Deceased